


Thunderstorms

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous doesn't like thunderstorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

Thunder rolled deeply in the pitch dark night over GokaiGalleon and Marvelous pulled his blanket higher. Ever since he was little, he had hated thunderstorms. But as a fearless captain, he couldn't admit it. Pressing his lips together, he climbed out of bed and shuffled through his room, opening the door, scratching his head.

He walked over to the next door and tiptoed inside quietly, to the edge of Joe's bed, climbing onto it. His first mate was sleeping tightly. He was the only one who knew. Joe's chest rose and fell regularly and Marvelous watched him for a moment before laying down beside him, having brought his own blanket.

Joe shifted and while he had his eyes closed, half asleep, he lay an arm around Marvelous and pulled him closer, into a protective embrace. Another big strike occured and Marvelous shuddered, snuggling closer to Joe who didn't say anything, didn't even open his eyes but Marvelous knew he was awake and he himself feel asleep in Joe's strong arms, Joe falling asleep again soon after.

 


End file.
